Pain
by IhugNico
Summary: After Alfie's incident. Jerome is acting strange. Not a NinaxJerome. Not a One-shot. Set after House of Emergency. Please Reveiw. Better than discription. I'm bad at summaries. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**YAY! My first HoA fic YAYZ and about my favorite character! YAYZ AGAIN! Oh uhh...sorry...random... Anywayz, this is set after House of Emergency (or is it Emergencies? I can't remember.) Any wayz NOT A ONE-SHOT! Not a NinaxJerome. It;s just basicly Jerome's thoughts or actions or whatever you want to call it after the incident with Alfie. I don't know where Victor is during this...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Nina looked up from her food. Things just weren't right. The mood had been grim after Alfie had been hospitalized, and the usual joking was missing. Finally, Trudi broke the silence.

"Has anyone seen Jerome?" she asked.

Mara spoke up,

"He's been up in his room all day. He won't come down. We've tried." she said.

Trudi walked in and looked at the Anubis House kids, minus two.

"Well, he has to eat." she said.

"We tried to get him to come down. He just, won't." Fabian said.

Trudi folded her arms.

"Well, we'll try again." She said and looked at Nina. "Nina, dear, will you go get him?"

Nina looked at her,

"Um, sure thing Trudi." she said and got up.

* * *

Nina went over and knocked on the door to Jerome's room.

"Jerome?" She called.

No response.

"Jerome!" she called again.

There was a groan. Nina walked in.

Jerome was sitting on his bed with his head between his knees. He didn't look up.

"Go away." he muttered.

"Jerome, Trudi said to come get you. It's dinner." Nina said.

"I'm not hungry."

Nina sighed.

"Jerome, I know you're upset but at least come down to dinner."

Jerome continued to stare at the ground.

"I don't want to." he said.

Nina went over to him, when he didn't look up she kneeled on the ground and looked into his eyes.

"Please?" she said giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Jerome put his head on his knees so he couldn't see her.

"No."

Nina sighed.

"Fine." she pouted.

She got up and walked over to the door. She turned to Jerome just before closing it.

"You're going to have to come out eventually. Tommorow may be Saturday, but you're not going to spend the whole weekend in your room."

She closed the door and Jerome muttered something incohensible.

* * *

Trudi looked at Nina as she entered the room.

"I take it he's not coming down?" she asked.

Nina nodded.

"He won't come." she said sitting back down.

Trudi sighed and shook her head.

"Poor boy. I'd hate to see him if Alfie didn't make it. But let's not think about that."

* * *

**_So what do you think? I will post the next chapter soon. It really makes my day if you reveiw. So._**

**_REVEIW AND YOU GETZ A COOKIE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAYZ NEW CHAPTER! This is being told from Jerome's Pov third person. To avoid confusion, this is the next day.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Jerome held his head in his hands and closed his eyes shaking his head.

"My fault. My fault. This is all my fault." he said to himself.

He hadn't slept last night. He heard the door open.

"Jerome?" It was Nina. _Again._

"Leave me alone." Jerome muttered.

Nina went over to him and sat down next to him.

"I told you yesterday, I'm not letting you stay in your room all day. At least come to breakfast. Ok? Then I'll leave you alone." she said.

Jerome sighed,

"Fine." he said.

Nina smiled.

"Well, come on then." she said and got up.

* * *

Nina walked in and Trudi looked up.

"Well. I'm glad to see you got him to come." she said.

Nina nodded.

"It took some bribing, but ya." she said.

Jerome didn't respond. He sat down and stared at his plate, holding his head in his hands.

Nobody bothered him.

* * *

After breakfast, Jerome retired to his room.

Nina walked in, Jerome was in his same position as before, with his head between his knees.

Nina sat down next to him.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't thought of going down in that stupid cellar. If I had tried to get him sooner." he muttered, as if he didn't see Nina sitting next to him.

"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it." Nina said.

Jerome looked up at her. His eyes were ringed with red.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. It's not going to work." he said.

Nina put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"You promised you'd leave me alone." Jerome muttered.

"Jerome, I-" Nina began.

Jerome looked up at her again,

"Please?" he said.

Nina sighed.

"Alright."

She got up and Jerome put his head between his knees again.

Nina left him, she heard him muttering,

"It's my fault. It's my fault." over and over to himself as she shut the door.

* * *

_**So ya, I couldn't really think of that much for the scene at breakfast so sorry this chapter's short. I'm going to put a picture on deviantart for this story. When I get it up I'll put a link in the chapter.**_

**_REVEIW! I'M MAKING COOKIES FOR REVEIWERS AS I SPEAK!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**NEW CHAPTER! YAYAYAYAY! SO picture may be delayed cause I can't get my scanner to work. GRRRRRRR! But anyways. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I SWEARZ ON DA RIVER STYX! (Sorry, Obsessed with Percy Jackson and the Olympians too.) Btw it same day.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Nina knew she had promised to leave Jerome alone, but she couldn't help trying to get him out of his room. But, every time she tried Jerome would tell her to go away or sometimes wouldn't even acknowledge her. Trudi had even tried to get him out of his room with no success.

He kept saying to himself, "It's my fault." over and over.

Some of the Anubis House couldn't even believe it. They had never seen this side of Jerome.

* * *

Jerome still sat on his bed. He tried to keep the room as dark as possible. He hated Alfie not being there. Being on the verge of death. Jerome sighed.

"Why?" he muttered, closing his eyes.

"I don't know why." a voice said.

Jerome's eyes flew open. He glanced up to see Trudi standing at the doorway.

Jerome groaned. Couldn't they see he wanted to be left alone?

He turned away from her and closed his eyes,

"Please go away." he muttered.

Trudi frowned. _Poor boy._ She thought.

Trudi went over and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck. Jerome tried to shrug her off, but Trudi refused to let go of him.

"I know you're upset, we're all upset. But isolating youself from the others isn't going to solve anything." she said.

Jerome didn't respond.

Trudi thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what, later today I'll go to the hospital and see how Alfie's doing. Ok?"

Jerome nodded.

Trudi rubbed his shoulder before getting up and leaving the room.

Once she had left, Jerome sighed and layed down staring at the ceiling.

_Why Alfie? Why not me?_ he thought.

* * *

_**Ok, so I'm not going to be able to update until I see the next House of Anubis so I can do Trudi's report acuratly. So sorry. I needed to get the first few chapters done. Get the ideas out of my head before I forget them.**_

_**REVEIW! I HAZ PLENTY IF COOKIEZ FOR REVEIWERZ!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**YAY NEW CHAPTER! And yes, I have to say that every time. Ok so I'm going to finish this story, but let's pretend thee was a week between House of Emergency and House of...Reunion I think? Is that right? Please tell me if it isn't!  
Also, I can't get the pic up yet, but I did start a HoA group on deviantart look it up. Type in House of Anubis Fabian on the search and theres a pic someone drew of Fabian and it is in the group so, find it that way, I will try to put a link in the next chapter for thoose who can't find it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Anubis House had become quiet since Alfie's incident.

It just wasn't as fun without Alfie and Jerome.

Nobody tried to brighten up the mood. No one could.

* * *

Jerome still sat in his position with his head between his knees.

He stared blankly at the ground. The door opened and the light nearly blinded him.

"Jerome?" Nina's voice said.

Jerome was getting annoyed of her coming, espically after she had promised to leave him alone.

When Jerome didn't answer, Nina stepped forward,

"Trudi went to the hostpital to check on Alfie." She said.

She sat down next to Jerome as he nodded. There was silence then Jerome spoke,

"Just kill me." he muttered.

Nina blinked, "W-what?"

"Kill me." Jerome repeated.

"Jerome, what would Alfie think if he came home alive and fine to find you laying dead?"

"And what if he doesn't!" Jerome snapped, "What if he doesn't come home at all?"

Teards streamed down his face and he put his head between his knees again.

"Just leave." He managed to say.

"Jerome?"

"Leave!"

It probably would of sounded more like a snap of he wasn't crying.

Nina sighed and got up.

* * *

Trudi came home later that day. The Anubis House had millions of questions, but they let Trudi tell Jerome first.

Trudi walked into Jerome's room. The boy himself was curled up miserbly on his bed. He blinked one eye open when she came in.

"What did they say?" he asked.

Trudi sat on his bed, she chose her words carefuly as not to upset him even more.

"They're running tests, everything. They said Alfie will be fine."

Jerome nodded and closed his eyes again.

Trudi put her hand on his arm. If he noticed he didn't acknowledge her. He muttered something Trudi didn't understand anf shifted so he was laying on his back.

"I'll leave." Trudi said and got up.

Jerome sighed once she had left.

* * *

_**So ya, I will post the next chapter soon. I'm not going to start any HoA fics until I finish this one. I'm having writers' block though. GRRRRR!**_

**_But, YOU STILL CAN GET YOUR FREE COOKIE IF YOU REVEIW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update I've been on vacation for a week. Also since she didn't have a reply on it. **_

_**To Silver Blood: I will finish this story I'm just pretending that there was a week between House of Emergency and the next episode, forgot what it's called. And thank you for the idea I will use that in this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Nina was not content. She sat at the breakfast table, it was Monday and Jerome had only come out _once _over the weekend. She spoke up.

"Trudi, will Jerome be coming to school today?" she asked.

Trudi shook her head,

"I told Victor he was sick. Victor's going to be gone all day today. So I'm going to let Jerome stay."

Amber spoke up,

"Well, technically, you could say he's sick in someway."

Amber could act dumb sometimes, but in truth she was pretty smart. No one could argue with that statement.

* * *

Later that day, Jerome sat in his room with his eyes closed and his head between his knees. He heard the door open and he blinked. Trudi walked in,

"Jerome, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back." she said.

Jerome nodded and Trudi left.

After a few minutes Jerome glanced around the room. He got up hesitantly and walked outside his room. He didn;t know why, but he had to lean heavily on the rail walking downstairs. He blinked and tried to stand up. He all of a sudden stumble and fell. Everything went black.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Nina who got home before Trudi. She looked around,

"Trudi? I-" she cut herself off with a squeak of alarm.

Jerome was passed out on he floor and bleeding. Fabian had come with Nina, he walked in to see why she had screamed and froze.

"What happened?" he asked.

Nina blinked,

"HOw should I know? I just noticed him now."

Fabian set down his bag and kneeled down next to Jerome. He looked him over and turned to Nina,

"I think he might have a concussion."

"Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad." Nina said shaking her head. "We need to get help, _now!_"

Fabian nodded, he tore off a strip of fabric from his pants and wrapped it around Jerome's head. He turned to Nina,

"You go try to find help, I'll try to grt him to the couch."

Nina nodded and ran through the house.

"Trudi? I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Victor! ANYBODY!"

On perfect timing, Trudi walked in the house.

"Fabian? Nina? What's all the commotion?" she asked.

NIna ran up to her,

"We found Jerome laying on the floor when we walked in. Fabian thinks he had a concussion."

Trudi blinked,

"I'll do what I can." she said.

* * *

**_Jerome falling was again, Silver Blood's idea. I added the part about him getting a concussion, but anyways. Thank you Silver Blood! It helped clear my writer's block._**

**_ REVEIW! THEY BE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, I'm happy to say that this story has the same amount of reveiws as my most popular story "Kidnapping Death". I'm very happy to see that. Just to let you know, Kidnapping Death is a PJO story of mine. A lot of people seem to like it. So, a story for any PJO fans reading this. As I'm pretty sure you are being I've found most of the people who are fans of HoA are also fans of PJO. But, anyways, **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Trudi untied the makeshift bandage Fabian had put around Jerome's head. She frowned,

"He definately has a concussion, unfourtunately." She confirmed.

Nina was pacing the floor,

"First the incident with Alfie. And now Jerome has a concussion! We have really, really bad luck." she said.

Fabian thought for a moment,

"But how? What did he fall on? Or how did he fall?"

Trudi retied the bandage and stood up. She had a red liquid on her fingers. Nina flinched as she wiped it off on her pants.

"There's not really much I can do." she said, "We could try to get him on is bed."

Trudi looked at Fabian,

"Fabian?" she asked.

Fabian sighed,

"If you mean you want me to help carry him, sure." he replied.

Trudi smiled,

"Thank you, dear."

She and Fabian carried Jerome back to his room and set him down on his bed.

Fabian went over to Nina, she squirmed when he tried to steer her out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked confused.

"Please wash that off." Nina said nodding to Fabian's shoulder.

Fabian followed her gaze. He had had Jerome's head on his shoulder and now his shoulder was sticky with blood.

"Oh, I didn't know you were squeamish." Fabian said.

"Well, I am." Nina said still staring at his shoulder, "Very squeamish."

Fabian sighed,

"I'll go wash it off."

* * *

Fabian changed his shirt and washed the blood off his shoulder. He went into the living room to find Nina pacing.

"Now we have two of the house injured. And now Jerome is probably not going to come out for a while." she said.

Fabian went over to her,

"Trudi said he'll wake up by tommorow. So, it's not as serious as Alfie's." Fabian said.

Nina shook her head,

"I just don't see why we can't get a break from things like this." she said.

* * *

**_ I know this chapter is short, but hey, it's a chapter. Plus you all were probably dieing after the last chapter. _**

**_REVEIW! I NEED TO SHARE THESE COOKIES WITH SOMEONE!_**


	7. Chapter 7

While "Kidnapping Death" is still my most popular, this story has more reveiws. Also, how many checked it out? Tell me in a reveiw on this story if you did. Anyways, this was not meant to be a MaraxJerome. I 'm not a big fan of that pairing, I just got this idea and, well, I put it down. So here it is!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Mara, Patrica, and Amber got home, they found Nina pacing the living room with Fabian sitting on the couch.

Mara was first to speak,

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Nina looked up,

"Jerome has a concussion." she said.

"WHAT!" Mara said.

Before anyone could say more, she stormed out of the living room.

* * *

Mara ran to Jerome's room.

Trudi was trying to bandage Jerome's head. Dark red blood was stark against his dirty blonde hair.

Trudi looked up,

"Mara, what are you-" she began.

Mara ran over and took Jerome's head in her arms. Trudi stared at her wide-eyed.

"Um..." she said.

Mara looked up, blinking back tears.

"I'll take care of him." She insisted.

Trudi looked confused,

"Are you sure, dear?" she said.

Mara nodded.

"Yes, I'll get him bandaged."

"Well, I've already done that."

"Well, I'll just stay with him."

Trudi nodded, she had no wish to argue. She left the room.

Mara quicly got a towel and washed the blood out of Jerome's hair. It was kind of hard to do without removing the bandages, but she did the best she could.

She took his head in her arms again and stroked his hair. Jerome groaned and muttered something about the cellar and Mara sighed.

She kissed him on the forehead and closed her eyes,

"What have they done to you?" she whispered.

* * *

_**So, I officaly have writer's block AGAIN! AUGH! Silver Blood? Any other awesome ideas? I need some help here. But until then.**_

_**REVEIW! I ALSO HAS WHITE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!**_


End file.
